Dimension Sailors
by RealityPhycie
Summary: A fighter, a fan girl and a Thief who have just met have somehow been transported to the One Piece world and being accused as invaders. They must now work together to get back home with the help of the straw hats. My first story so go easy.
1. Chapter 1

-this story is 100 real.

My writing and English isn't great don't expect a master piece. Master piece one piece get it? ….. Oh not funny OK.

Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Mike. Well at least it was. He was taking a walk through his city under the clear night sky. mainly to find someone he saved during his stroll.

"Hey!" Went a voice that echoed to his ears and a light shun at him. It brought his attention, he stopped and looked around to see were the light was coming from. He could recognise voices a mile away. well a mile may be exaggerating a bit but you know what I mean. Mike caught sight of the caller and he found who he was searching for it was the girl he protected. She was waiting for him.

"Hey I'm back." Mike greeted. Julie stared at me and gasped.

"My god Mike I'm so sorry, look at the state your in, Its my fault that this happened to you, you shouldn't be walking like that, you could die."

Sadly Mike was in a bloody mess. his body was patterned with stab marks, he had more holes in him than a tea bag. Again I'm exaggerating. he was forced into a street fight against Jacob Lead. He calls himself stabber, three guess's why. Him and his cronies were ganging up on her so he jumped in to her aid before she got hit. Mike proposed that he fights him to get them off her back. he let her run off in case they broke there promise.

"Oh come on don't exaggerate,( Man I'm saying that a lot aren't I ) I can walk still cant I?"

"Limping more like, Plus your breathing really heavily, you've probably lost a lot of blood" said Julie now worried.

"Actually I'm just worn out we were chased by the police." Mike answered. "Our fight didn't finish."

"Right." went Julie while staring at me with an arched eye brow

"Anyway I don't know your name, may I know?" Mike asked.

"My names Julie. now lets go, Very quickly." Julie said worrying about the police.

So they carried on walking together through the city. All of a sudden Another light shun on us on our way back.

"Hey there he is!" someone shouted from a distance. "FREEZE!!!"

Mike groaned. "Oh not again."

"I told you we should have walked faster." Julie yelled at him.

"Lets haul ass!" Mike said. I grasped Julies hand and legged it while dragging Julie with him.

"OI STOP!!" the police yelled before chasing after me.

While Mike was running with a hacked leg he was hearing what Julie was trying to do behind me. She was having a huge fit probably to show she's not with him and not involved.

"Hey stop that." Mike yelled at her.

"Like I wanna be in jail" she yelled back.

He signed and used all my strength to keep going. After a while Julie gave up and continued running with him since the police were yet to catch him even with a knackered leg. she had enough faith to believe they were going to get out of this.

From that point on I noticed a black figure leapt out of someone's window, jumped over the fence and joined running away with us.

"Who the hell are you" Mike said while panting.

"I'm a frigging thief." The man in black said. "Now shut up and keep running."

"Oh a thief huh." Mike continued. "Fun?"

"Oh yeah its okay" he answered. "Its very…" He then snapped out of it. "Hey I said shut up."

"So what did you nick?" Mike asked.

"Ah well lets see err…" He paused again. "arr shut up!"

Julie whined. "Great now I'm with a burglar. I'm gonna look even worse to them now."

"Julie the man said to shut up. Gees you don't know when too be quiet do you?" Mike said.

"ME?" She yelled.

During our sweet discussion while on the run of the police. We lost total concentration of what was ahead and without warning all three of them tumbled down a ditch. After That the police lost us and turned back. As for them they were in a bit of confusion. We knew we fell down a ditch but we were yet to feel the impact of the bottom. The plummet was going on and on and on and our faces turned from confusion to fear.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEE!!!" we all screamed until we all ran out of breath. We inhaled and screamed again.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEE!!!"

"OK OK STOP SCREAMING!!!" Mike bellowed which caught Julie and the thief's attention since his call went over there screams. "I think I know a way to avoid getting hurt."

"Really? How?" both Julie and the thief Asked desperate to know.

"Mr did you steal any books?" Mike asked.

"Yeah why?" He asked.

"Get them out hurry hurry hurry." Mike said rushing him. He had confusion written on his face but he got some out anyway. Mike swam along the air towards him by spinning my arms rapidly.

"Ah Half blood prince that will do" Mike said and snatched it away. The thief pulled out a science encyclopedia and Julie just Thought what the fuck?

"Now what?!" yelled the thief with the book in hand and his bag back on his back.

"simply open the book and start reading." Mike said and started reading. The thief opened his also.

"Chapter one the other minister. It was nearing midnight and the prime minister was sitting alone in his office" Mike read calmly.

"Running is a form of eccentric exercise, meaning that the muscle is forced to lengthen while trying to contract." read the thief. He was hardly interested but carried on reading.

"Are you two totally brain dead?" Julie yelled frantically. "Don't you know what's going to happen were going to get splattered!"

"Just relax, Ive seen all the shows the more relaxed you are the less likely you are to be injured." Mike said in a calm tone. I was terrified inside but I didn't show it.

Julie signed. "I guess id better finish my manga before I die." she said. She then took out a book. It was one piece. She threw away her bookworm and started reading. As we plummeted we kept on reading. We had to be careful turning the pages so we wouldn't lose grip of it and lose it.

"The Prime Ministers pulse quickened at the very thought of these accusations, for they were neither fair nor true. "Mike read hoping to finish the 607 page book.

"Natural rubber is made of polyisoprene chains that slip past each other when the material is stretched" Yawned the thief reading even more pointless facts.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol" read Julie. "Man Luffys the best." she thought to herself.

Then out of nowhere a blinding flash blasted them from below.

"What's happening? Are we dead?!" Julie yelled.

When the flash cleared we were in the air, It was sunny and they were above a beautiful beach.

"What the fuck?" Said the thief. "Are we in heaven or was I on too much crack".

"I dunno." Mike said. "but that chicken I had today sure tasted funny."

All of them let out a final scream before plummeting into the sand bank.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mikes POV:

THUMP!!!

Me, Julie and that man in black ( man I should ask his name ) landed hard in the sand all of us groaned after the impact and tried to get up.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked still motionless in the sand and waiting for a response. Julie then turned her head towards me and answered.

"Yes im okay. Im not dead so im good." The man in black just got up and brushed the sand off him. he didn't say anything and looked around.

" were the hell are we? and how the hell did we land on an island?" he said frustrated. He did have a point, last thing I remember was that we fell down a long ditch. no a huge ditch, a flash appeared and then we ended up here. Everyone's okay so I guess my book technique worked.

I tried to get up myself however I was aching everywhere. Not just from the crash but he was just plastered up after that fight with stabbing. I rolled onto my stomach to get up easier but then he had a better idea.

"Errrrr Julie?"

"Yes?"

"Can you give me a hand?" lifting up My hand

Julie signed, she grabbed my hand and pulled me up. She could tell why I couldn't get up myself.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Julie said. "But what are we going to do now? Were somehow stranded on an island with nothing, and its all thanks to you".

"Me what did I do?" I said. The man in black saved Julie the trouble since he was just as annoyed as she was.

"If I didn't run into you two losers I wouldn't have fallen down that ditch" He said now pissed. Julie then barged in to give me her reason.

"And if you didn't drag me along while you were being chased in the first place I wouldn't be here." Julie yelled over me. My face turned from confusion to anger as soon as she said that.

"Hey! I risked my arse trying to save you back then so consider yourself lucky your not dead!" I yelled back. Julie stopped and then turned away from me. I guess I hurt her just then. I thought I was harsh but it was true.

"And as for you" I said pointing at the thief which made him notice me. "I don't even know what the hell your name is, who are you?". He thought a bit before answering.

"Okay my name is errrr John"

"Thank you." I snarled and took a look around myself. There was a jungle just behind us.

"Okay we should investigate the jungle. We need food and wood." I said acting professional.

"What go in there?!" Julie said pointing at the jungle in disbelief. "No way. Not with you two." I signed. I didn't want to force her to do anything so I tried something else.

"Okay then you stay here, watch the sea and lookout for any ships we wouldn't want to miss any would we?" I asked.

"Well I like that idea better." Said Julie now more relieved. Suddenly a faint horn called which drew our eyes to the sea when we realised a ship just pasted us.

"Oh shit we missed one!" yelled Julie now stamping on the stamping on the sand. I just let her carry on and turned to john for his answer.

"Yeah il go but don't expect me to share with you two what I find." I glared at John but then I gave up and agreed. We then entered the jungle leaving Julie to watch for a ship to pass by.

Me and John were now deep in the jungle and so far we've found nothing that we would call edible. We decided to separate to get the search done quicker. If we got lost which I was now we would keep going until we reached the end then walk along the sand to find Julie again. I was still hurting from the recent events but continued walking, going around hazardous objects like thorns and nettles to avoid injuring myself even more. I was getting annoyed as I still haven't found any food. Suddenly an object fell on my head which was heavy enough to knock me down. "Uhhh so much for avoiding hazards." I groaned to myself and looked around to see what hit me. My excitement grew as I saw a weird looking fruit in front of me. It was the shape of an apple but it had weird patterns all over it.

I got up rubbing my head with one hand and holding the wild fruit in the other. I looked around to see if no one was looking. As soon as I knew I was alone I took a huge bite out of it. I chewed it for a bit and then stopped as I tasted it. It was disgusting. I immediately swallowed my mouthful as I was desperate to eat so I continued. My face cringed with every mouthful. When I finished I was breathing heavily as I have been swallowing big mouthfuls and choking on the bitter taste. I then threw away the core and continued searching, Picking up branches that fell from the trees. I was too exhausted to climb them. when I collected all the wood that I could carry with my two arms I decided to walk back, well out as I was lost and had to reach the beach again. I then tried to get back to Julie as quickly as I could.

Johns POV:

"Oh I give up."

Julies POV:

I was lying on some rocks waiting for a ship to appear and for the others to come back with the big dinner we were gonna have. not. I then saw John come back with no food. That just explained everything, were gonna die. I was then corrected as my eye caught passing by. Me and John were cheering in happiness that we were found but before we could our arms crazy. They headed this way like they were intending to go to this island.

The ship reached the shore and I caught a glimpse of the ships sails. I then was shocked as to what I saw.

" it's a marine ship from one piece but how?" I said to John still shocked.

"What piece?" John answered back. And then we saw a small group of men in white jump from the ship to sand and walked up to us with handcuffs.

I then stood with John now looking pretty nervous of what they were going to do. One marine then walked right up to us.

"Were did you lot come from?" Demanded the marine.

I stood there shocked as they were threatening us.

"Duh earth." John answered sarcastically back which made the marine twitch.

"Im afraid you are obliged to come with us prisoner and let the world government judge you." Afterwards they forced me down and put the handcuffs on me. I saw John resist by clobbering a few of them with one of the sticks he collected from the jungle. With five marines unconscious the rest surrounded him with there swords out pointing at him from all directions. As they were about to strike him Mike appeared also.

"Hey guys im back, sorry I…." The marines eyes were fixed on him. Mike just dropped the sticks.

"Ahhh there's the last one." said the lead marine. "He looks pretty tired and battered, il take care of this one." He drew his sword and charged directly towards me ready to strike.

"MIKE!!" I yelled.

No ones POV:

Mike fell to his knees. He was too exhausted and that marine was holding nothing back while charging towards him to pierce his body. Mike covered himself and waited for the pain to strike.

The marine then stopped in his tracks shocked. Mike who was still covering himself was thinking to himself. "This isn't right. I should have been stabbed by now." Mike took the risk of unravelling himself and stared at the marine who was inches away from him looking around.

"Were did he go?" He asked his fellow marines if they saw him. They all shrugged, even John and Julie looked shocked. Mike was confused, he was right beside them and they couldn't see him.

"I'm here."

"Who said that?" said the marine now worried.

"Me Im HERE!"

The marine took a few steps back. The others followed dropping there guard. Mike just couldn't understand why they couldn't see him. he got up and waved his hand over his face, by doing this he realised he had scales all over his arm and hands. He was shocked staring at his hands. "What the fuck has happened to me?"

Since the marines still couldn't see him he took this opportunity to fight back. He pulled his arm back and clobbered the lead marine between the eyes. The marine went flying into the group of fellow marines behind him.

"Captain!!" All the marines gathered around the one Mike just knocked out. This gave john the opportunity to whack the rest of them down and succeeded. Mike then examined the rest of himself. His entire body was covered in scales, his teeth turned sharp, he had spiky spines on his back and had a very long tail which curled into a spiral.

"OH MY GOD IM A CHAMELEON!"

Julie crawled up with the handcuffs locked on her and her mouth dropped to the floor.

"What the Hell. Did he eat a devil fruit?" Julie said surprised as hell.

"I just don't have a clue what's happened." said john with his hands on his head, going crazy.

Mike was glad that they could finally see him and stepped over the pile of unconscious marines whose faces collided with johns stick.

"Man you can really handle that stick." I said complimenting John

"Nobodies soft when in prison." He said back.

"Err guys?" said Julie pointing at the marines. The marines groaning.

"Quick on the ship!" John and Julie rocketed to the marine ship while Mike was trailing behind who just couldn't run. He was then dragged by Julie who rocketed back to him.

When the marines got back up they quickly grabbed there swords and heard Mikes voice again.

"So long suckers!" They turned around and saw there ship leaving the shore without them.

"GAAAAHHHH! they stole the ship! Give it back you bastards!"

"Say did you hear something?" asked Mike.

"Nope." Went Julie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mikes POV

Mike, Julie and John fell to the floor relieved that they got away. The yells and cries from the angry marines could no longer be heard and sailed with no knowledge of were they were going. They got tired and annoyed since They could find nothing but water. Julie said that they needed a logpost to navigate through this sea Mike was glad to hear that apart from one small problem. They don't have one. There guesses is that the marines had theirs in there possession. Mike was thinking of going back to take it but since they couldn't navigate the ship they lost the island as soon as the fog blinded them. Luckily they had a lot of food and weaponry on board so they all stuffed ourselves silly.

Julie was telling Mike that somehow falling in that ditch has taken them too a different world, the One Piece world, The grand age of pirates. It was some popular Japanese anime she was a big fan of which made her so excited, and Mike was constantly trying to tell her that its all bullshit. And every time he said that she would talk about the weird effect that happened to Mike on the island to prove it.

"You've eaten a devil fruit."

"A what fruit?"

"Devil fruits contains mysterious powers of the devil. As soon as you take one bite you've got its power." said Julie.

"So the devil was a chameleon?" said Mike tilting his head. Julie then fell backwards.

"No No No, just let me carry on. there are three kinds of fruits Paramecia, Zoan and Logia. Now Paramecia gives the user the ability to alter there bodies in some way like stretching there bodies or making there bodies split up." Julie just said the ones that was first in her head. Mike was nodding continuously.

"Ooookay."

"Zoan fruits turn the user into an animal a.k.a your fruit."

"Ooookay."

"And Logia fruits which are strongest of all will turn the user completely into a natural element like fire or ice."

"So im a Zoan type right?"

"Yes but were the hell did you get one?"

"Oh I found it in the Jungle of the island."

"You greedy shit you didn't think of sharing it huh?"

"You could of found it if you went in the jungle with us and john wasn't going to share his either. It was disgusting anyway. I don't know what made me eat it."

"Speaking of john were did he go"

"Dunno probably gone to investigate the ship more."

Julie then took a glimpse of what Mike was doing during the conversation. He had a whole pile of blades shattered in many pieces and was attaching them on a pair of long wrist bands, gloves and elbow pads.

"Ummm Mike what the hell are you doing now exactly?" Julie said while looking lost.

"I'm making a weapon". Mike answered. Julie sniggered and pointed at my invention.

"What sticking some shards on pieces of clothing, they wont last five minutes." He signed, ignored and continued. Mike then leaned his feet on the table which were covered in blades. It caught Julies eye and just couldn't believe it.

"You did your shoes too?!"

"And my new tail" Mike showed his other attachment with my tail. He was getting the hang of his zoan. "I call it the dragon scales, cool huh?" Julie crossed her arms with an unimpressed face.

"Its pathetic. It looks like its being held together with tape."

"It is" Mike said back. Julie fell over.

"WHAT!! HOWS THAT GOING TO PROTECT ANYTHING. YOU WASTED ALL THOSE SWORDS FOR THIS?!"

"Its just an example when we reach an island it will be made properly by a pro."

"If we reach an island." Julie signed. She was beginning to wish she caught by the marines instead of this. Then John came charging in yelling with worry written all over his face.

"THERES IS A BOMB ON THE SHIP." Julie immediately jumped to her feet to what John just said. "What!" Mike just stood their sniggering.

"Heh that's a good one." John just lost it.

"Im not lying!!"

"Wait your not."

"NO!"

"OH MY GOD A BOMBS ON THE SHIP!" Yelled Mike now very worried. John immediately went to his bag and took a book out.

"Do we use the books again?"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Julie said in disbelief.

"Im afraid books wont help this time." Mike said biting his nails.

"What are we gonna do? Yelled Julie.

"Did it have a timer" asked Mike. John nodded. "how long do think we have."

"Ten minutes I think." John replied.

KAAAAAAAABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!

The explosion was huge and blew the ship to pieces. Also sending Mike, Julie and John all airborne unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4: Chopper and hebi hebi

SPOILER ALERT: Im pretty far in one piece about 330 or something. So if you've just started and don't want any spoilers id say not to read the next few chapters. This ones fine though lol.

Sorry I haven't been on in a while heres chapter 4 its just I haven't 

Chapter 4

Mike groaned and regained his sight making out a wooden ceiling. He crawled to a wall to help get back up. He then paused in confusion. He felt a lot more comfortable than he was before. After all he's been through he thought he would have trouble getting up but he managed just fine. He then looked at himself to find he was covered in bandages, now realising why he feels much better. He was patched and treated. A creaking sound was made and it caught Mikes attention.

"Oh you're awake that's surprising." came a high tone voice. Mike looked around by the door. He couldn't see anyone.

"Hey who said that."

"Look down."

Mike looked down and stared in confusion to a furry animal with a blue nose, with hooves and wore a pink hat with a white cross on it.

"WOW a talking otter we haven't had that one before."

"IM A REINDEER! SEE HORNS!" yelled the animal angrily making mike take step back and stared in awe.

"Oh my word your one of those trained circus animals like the monkeys that wear hats and drive cars. Ho ho those kill me."

"Circus? Monkeys?" 

"Myyyyy naaaaame iiiiis Miiiiiike whaaats yoooours?" said mike presenting himself to make him understand.

"Im not an idiot I can understand you. my names chopper."

"Oookay. Nice to meet you chopper." said Mike who was still trying to get over the fact that he's talking to a friggin animal. Its really been one of those days. Chopper then calmed down and went back to his previous conversation.

"So were was I oh yes like I said its suprising you were the first one to get up from the condition you were in."

Mikes mind then hit him. About the explosion and also Julie and john. He was then worried of what happened.

"You were in a much worse state than Those two with you. Do you know them?"

Mike turned round and found two people still out cold on the floor it was Julie and john. Mike was relieved.

"Yeah I do. That's Julie and that's John thanks for saving us uh chopper" 

"Actually you came from the sky and crash landed onto our ship"

"Oh right sorry heh. Well thanks anyway for taking care of us. Hey wait did you say our ship there's more of you guys?"

"Yeah the rest have left the ship for supplies. Im left to guard the ship. they'll be back soon. Why don't you rest here for now its best to relax to help heal your wounds."

"Well you're the doc." Mike agreed and lied back down on the spot he got up last. As the reindeer left Mike took another look at himself mummified. He then thought back of what happened recently. The magical island, the marines, the weird fruit that made me hybrid. He still thought this was all a dream but part of him believes what Julie said. Mike was so confused. He heard movement and looked to the door if the circus reindeer appeared again but then a groan was made in two familiar tones he turned to find his two companions were coming around.

"Julie. John. Welcome back" the two got off there backs, rubbing there heads and looked around to see were the hell they were now.

"Oh man crawled out of one hole and into another." said John.

"Guys we have to get out of here now this place is a mad house." Mike said in a desperate manner.

"What. why." Julie and John answered quite concerned by Mikes tone.

"Your not gonna believe me but I was talking to a reindeer a minute ago soon he's gonna introduce his friends. god just imagine the…"

"Wait wait wait. Did you say a reindeer?" Asked Julie.

"Uhhhh yes."

"Did it have a pink hat with a white cross on it?"

"Yeah it did how did you know?" from that moment Julie just squealed with excitement.

"WE ARE IN THE ONE PIECE WORLD! Ha in your face."

"What?" Mike said in confusion and turned to john.

"Don't look at me!" Said John back.

"The reindeer you were talking to was tony tony chopper, a member of the straw hat crew."

"That things a member of the crew you were telling me about yesterday?" Something then caught Julies eye she got up and walked to the wall taking down some posters, she then came back to show Mike and John. They were seven posters and Julie took a deep breath before continuing.

"These are all the straw hats." She then took one out of the pile.

"This is Monkey D Luffy. He's the captain of the crew."

"They made HIM there captain?" Mike said in disbelief after getting a glimpse of his huge kiddie grin. "I wouldn't trust him to even get me a drink."

"Don't fall that picture. He may be childish and an idiot but he is mad strong I assure you and he will risk his life for any of his nakama. His bounty goes to show." Julie then pointed at the sum at the bottom of the poster. Mike and John gasped as there eyes past all those zeroes.

"Three hundred million? Jesus he must be public enemy number one, two and three." John replied.

"Next up sixteen million bounty, Cat burglar Nami and eighty million, Nico Robin." 

"they're beautiful." Mike said taking the posters. He signed and shook his head. "Well this is just typical."

"What is."

"Well the thing is we are going to meet these two lovely ladies and I fucking look like something that belongs in the haunted house."

Julie laughed. " No offence Mike but I really don't think they would be interested in you guys trust me I know."

"Well that makes it a whole lot better." Murmured Mike glaring at Julie.

Meanwhile Chopper was spending his time mixing his ingredients outside so he could keep watch as well. He was waiting for Luffy and the others to come back. He was happy his captain had faith in him protecting the thousand sunny but he was worried if a strong enemy approached. He then stopped what he was doing he could smell something. He thought it was the crew at first but then found it was coming from the sea. He then saw a raft with a person standing in the middle. The person wore a blue jeans, a black shirt with a brown jacket over it. He also wore a top hat which covered his face as he was facing down. Chopper turned into his big form to prepare himself in case this guy tried anything funny as he was heading his way. 

He then reached in his jacket and pulled out some kind of grappling gun and shot it at the ship surprising the reindeer who jumped back to avoid the hook. It caught the edge of the ship and the man flew from the raft and landed on the ship.

"Oii! Who the hell are you?" Yelled chopper at him trying to stay tough. The man said nothing. He then pulled a pistol from his pocket and instantly squeezed the trigger at chopper shooting him in the shoulder. Chopper yelled and fell back in pain while applying pressure to his wounded shoulder to stop the bleeding and ease the pain. The man then walked over to the injured doctor and lifted him by the neck.

"Where is the girl?"

-

"Hey did you hear that?" Mike asked covering Julies mouth as it was still jabbering about one piece.

"Yeah I did." Said John back

"Do you think something bad is happening outside." Asked Julie who also heard the gunshot. I've never seen the straw hats use guns."

Mike decided to look outside with Julie and John behind him. He opened the door a tiny bit to lets his eyes peek through and saw what was going on. He saw his doctor being kicked around by someone he thought was very familiar.

Il say it again were is the girl? The man growled down on chopper who was breathing very heavily now. He refused through his panting and the man stamped on his wound making him yell in pain. From that moment Mike saw enough and slammed the door open.

"HEY BASTARD!" Mikes Yell echoed across the ship. The man released his footing off of choppers shoulder and faced Mike. Julie then saw the man and jumped back in fear. The man smiled as he found his target.

"Julie what's wrong?" Mike asked and turned to John.

"I TOLD YOU I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHATS GOING ON!" Shouted John.

"Oh yeah." Said Mike.

"h.. he's one of them. He's one of Stabbins gang. ( Man I keep spelling his name wrong.)

"What?" Said mike in surprise.

"Correct." Said the man which stopped Mike and Julies discussion. The names Rob but my partners call me Blood rush the gunner." He then glared back at Mike. "But the likes of you can call me Rob."

"Is that so?" Said john.

"Look Mike all we want is that bitch that cowers amongst you. if you hand her over now well excuse for what you did to Stabbin that night. Rob said in a surprisingly friendly manner.

"Sorry to disappoint you but like I said that night you have to go through me if you want her." said Mike. Rob then sighed.

"Very well then. I guess il kill you first that way you wont get in our way again"

"If you can." Said Mike sounding cocky making Rob smirk.

Meanwhile during the conversation Julie used this time to sneak past Robs sight while Mike was distracting him. She went to chopper and helped him up.

"Thanks." Said Chopper through his panting.

"Shhhhh." whispered Julie. "Listen Mike and John will keep him busy. You should go and find your crew. I think Rob was waiting until the others left so he could have an advantage."

"Are you sure?" Chopper whispered back.

"Yes we will be fine. With your captain he wont stand a chance." Chopper nodded and carefully left the ship to the island so Rob wouldn't hear. Mike saw from the side of his eye what Julie was up to so he tried to keep Rob distracted until chopper was clear from harm. Also another thing hit him he didn't want his ship to be turned to firewood.

"We should settle this on the beech. We don't want to mess up such a nice ship do we?"

"Fine. It doesn't matter were we fight. This is our last meeting." The two leapt from the ship onto the beech and walked away from it staring at each other. Julie and John stayed on the ship and watched the two stare each other down. There was complete silence except for the breeze that blows across them.

"Prepare yourself Mike. Im a lot stronger than you think." Rob said in a hissing tone. From that moment his skin changed colour, scales appeared on his face and he was growing rapidly before Mikes eyes. Mike took a step back with his face in shock. Julie and John stared in disbelief as well. he unfurls two pairs of limbs and coils up before Mike hissing menacingly. " I ate the hebi hebi no mi, Im a snake hybrid." Rob said while laughing.

Mike regained his ground and decided to surprised him with his power. He transformed also into his hybrid form of a chameleon. Rob was surprised at first but then sniggered.

"So you ate a devil fruit also." Rob hissed.

"Looks like it." Said Mike back. 

"This should be good." John said to Julie. Julie nodded and clasped her hands hoping Mike will be alright.

End of Chapter. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 Mike vs Rob

One piece chapter 5

Mike charged at Rob without mercy but Rob simply dived underground before Mike could reach him. Mike then walked over to the hole that was left by Rob. It was pitch black and couldn't see the bottom. He was surprised of how he burrowed so quickly. Then he heard a rumbling sound come from underneath his feet and saw the ground starting to crack.

"Shit!" Mike thought and dived away just before Rob erupted from the ground underneath and took a bite out of him. Rob shot up from the burrow into the air. While airborne Rob shrunk back down to his human form and pulled out two hand guns. During his trip down he faced the ground to find his target but Mike vanished. Rob looked around as fast as he could but still nothing.

"Were the hell did he go. He was there a second ago." during his search his view turned to Julie. She saw Robs look in his eyes and gasped. She tried to run but he had her right were he wants her and aimed his guns.

"Were is your hero now Julie? Ha ha ha." Then an invisible force collided into Robs stomach. He coughed from the blow and lost his aim of Julie. His grip loosened but he made sure he didn't lose his guns. He then felt his arm being grasped and pulled down to the ground. He crashed into the sand with enough impact to shake the island. He groaned and turned back into a snake.

"What was that?" He hissed he shivered his tongue and sensed movement coming his way. He quickly lashed his tail out. And swung it around. He felt he hit something and saw a crash on a rock. He could see a figure through the smoke that was made and Rob sniggered.

"So you have the power to turn invisible like a chameleon does for defence eh? That's a pretty neat skill but as long as im in my snake form it wont work. Snakes have a low eye sight and they rely on the vibrations of there tongues to sniff out there prey. When I did it back there I sensed you coming. Puts you in quite a bad spot now doesn't it?" Mike revealed himself and dusted himself off. 

"I don't need to be invisible to beat you." Mike said wiping the streak of blood from his mouth. " I will defeat you and besides as long as you're a snake you cant hold your weapons."

"I'm afraid not. Wherever your invisible or not you're a sitting duck to my guns observe…" He grew back his arms and legs. He regained some of his human appearance with his torso and facial features. " In my half man half snake form your invisibility is pointless all the same."

"Interesting." Said Mike yawning "now lets get on with it."

"With Pleasure."

Chopper ran through the town of the island trying to find Luffy. His wound was getting to him but that didn't stop him. He decided to try and get a better view.

"RUMBLE… Jumping Point!" Chopper leapt up and landed on a tall building in the town. He then took a look at his surroundings. Unfortunately he couldn't find any of the straw hats around outside. He then all the noise that was coming from the beach. " I hope those guys are alright." He was starting to lose his balance and his vision was getting blurred as His wound is bleeding rapidly. " I need a doctor now oh wait I'm one." He left all his tools and medicine back on the ship and he cant go back yet.

Luffy walked out of the towns salon grinning and tapping his tummy. After eating a ton of meat Luffys stomach is finally satisfied for now. As soon as they docked Luffy ran off into the town so he is separated from the rest yet again. He then saw a shadow, looked up and saw a familiar face from the distance. He then realised it was chopper.

"Oiiii Chopper! Why are you standing up there weren't you suppose to guard the ship?" Chopper couldn't answer. He was happy to finally find luffy. His legs gave way and he plummeted from the building.

"CHOPPER!" Luffy yelled as he saw chopper hit the ground badly. He ran over to see if he was alright and then saw the state chopper was in.

"Luffy im sorry." Chopper said with whatever strength he had left with tears running from his eyes. Luffy remained silent for the moment his whole demeanour changed from a minute ago, His straw hat shadowed his eyes, His smile turned to a frown and started clenching his fists.

"Chopper who did this to you?"

Mike threw himself behind a rock just in time to avoid Robs onslaught of bullets. He stayed put waiting for the noise of his attack rebounding off his shield to stop, also counting how many shots he uses up to know how much ammo he has until he needs to reload. The gunfire stopped He counted eight shots. He still had some shots left.

"MIKE LOOK OUT!" Julie yelled. Suddenly Robs tail lashed out beside him, It wrapped round Mikes ankle and jerked him up into the air. Mike tried with all his strength to free himself but rob squeezed harder making Mike scream in agony as his foot started crackling. Julie found it so hard to watch, She couldn't bear the thought of an innocent person dying because of her. She was just about to jump off the ship coming to his aid but John then tapped her to get her attention.

"Julie you should stay back. Mike needs to do this on his own." Julie stared at john and then turned back to the fight watching Mike. She watched for a moment but then nodded agreeing to leave the fight to Mike. Something in her mind starting telling her Mike wasn't going to die today. Rob then pulled him right up to his face and held a pistol to his face. 

"Ive got you now." Rob gave one last bellow of laughter and squeezed the trigger. Julie covered her mouth with her hands in horror and John just remained silent. Rob was about to celebrate his victory but then paused in shock to witness in his clutch Mike was still alive. He stared at Mike who had a grin on his face who didn't have a hole in his head of which Rob thought he gave him. Mike then decided to used another skill he received from his devil fruit. He spat his tongue from his mouth and wrapped around Robs neck. 

"Arrrr! What is this?" Mike started retracting his tongue back taking Rob with it, He pulled his leg back and kicked Rob in the jaw with all the strength he had making him slam flat on his back, releasing Mikes ankle. Mike then saw Robs two pistols on the floor. That last attack must have made him dropped them. 

"Mike throw them in the ocean. I forgot to tell you after you eat a devil fruit you will no longer be able to swim." Julie yelled to Mike. Mike then threw them away as far as he could without hesitation. He then started massaging his foot to ease the pain until he noticed Rob coming back to his senses, He spat out some blood and jiggled his jaw around to check nothings broken. "Why aren't you dead! I shot you in the head!" Rob roared in anger. 

"Guess again." Mike showed his tail to Rob. He then gawked as he saw a bullet wound on the tip of his tail.

"So you blocked my shot with your tail just in time."

"Yep and since you were laughing your head off during that attack you couldn't tell. Oh and as you know chameleons have a trick to catch prey too with our super long tongues." Robs eye started twitching.

"That wont happen again!"

"No we wont because you've lost your guns." Rob checked his pockets and gawked. He was right.

"Phew." went Julie and john. Rob then opened his mouth very widely, well beyond an human extent and fangs began to grow from his gums.

"Great more to worry about." Mike whispered to himself. Rob then dived at Mike, trying to strike with his fangs, Mike reacted quickly and jumped high in the air, avoiding the attack just by a hair. Mike then landed on Robs back.

"GET OFF ME!" Yelled Rob swinging Mike around like a rag doll. He lost his grip and got slammed to the ground by Robs tail. He then started whipping Mike with his body continuously, all of which made Mike cough blood. He could feel his fury from his attacks. Rob raised his tail for another strike when he realised Mike just vanished. "So your turning invisible again." He was about to use his forked tongue but then he bent double as Mike pelted him in the stomach.

"I wont let you get the chance" Mike growled and then returned visible. Rob bent down enough for his reach and clobbered the side of face with a spinning kick, sending him flying through a wall creating a smoke cloud. 

"Way to go Mike!" Julie cheered.

"Its not over yet." John said.

Mike was waiting for Rob to come out but once the smoke cleared he was gone, no where to be seen.

"He must have gone underground again." Meanwhile underneath Mike Rob was recovering from that last beating Mike gave to him. 

"That bastard!" Rob whispered to himself. "Ive played around long enough Mike. I think to use some real firepower" Mike felt the floor starting to shake again.

"Here he comes." Mike thought and prepared himself. However to his surprise he emerged nowhere near him. "Missed by a mile Rob." Mike then charged at Rob ready to strike. 

"I don't think that's a good idea Mike." Rob sniggered and pulled something out from his jacket.

"What the…" Mike stopped in his tracks

"Die!" From that moment Mike was caught in a huge explosion and was blown away. The force of the explosion Made Julie and John have to hold on to avoid getting blown away.

"Mike Your okay aren't you?" As soon as the smoke cleared Julie found Mike motionless on the ground, He was black as coal and smoke was emitting from his body. Julie gasped as soon as she saw Mike lifeless on the ground. "Mike please be alright. Rob what did you do to him?" She screamed towards the laughing snake. She then saw the contraption in his hand and gasped again. He had a god damn rocket launcher.

"Don't worry Julie I can sense his breathing so he's still alive." Rob answered to Julie calming her down a bit. "Guess he thought I was one to actually fight fair ha ha haaa. So what are going to do now Julie?" Julie paused she knew exactly what he meant. "Either hand yourself over now or…" He aims the rocket launcher at Mike. "Watch me kill your friend choose." He then turned his gaze to John. "And John you better not or il finish him." John knew he couldn't help now. If he tried Rob would just kill Mike. 

"Im sorry Mike." Julie said to herself and started walking down towards Rob

"ARE YOU THE ONE WHOS NAME IS ROB!" The yell made everyone jump and Rob turned round to see a boy wearing sandals, blue shorts, a red armless shirt and a straw hat. Julie saw the boy and stared in awe.

"Luffy." She whispered tears started streaming down her cheeks, So happy he finally made it.

"Gee he doesn't look too happy." John thought.

"Why Rob is my name boy. I suggest you stay back or you'll wind up dead." Luffy said nothing his straw hat still covered his eyes. "Good boy now watch as…" 

"GOMU GOMU NOOOO!" Rob stood shocked seeing his arm stretch back very very far. Julie stared in amazement. it's the first time she saw it in real life and John was like WTF. "PISTOL." His fist shot forward connecting with Robs face, sending him flying back into the wall. His arm snapped back to normal and starting clicking his fingers. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY NACAMA IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

End of chapter. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Robs fall

Chapter 6

Rob crawled out of the rubble and glared at the boy that just punched him, Rubber the bruise on his face that Luffys fist made.. Luffy continued cracking his knuckles, glaring back at him. Julie was relieved that Luffy came, even more glad that Luffy was angry because she knew that when Luffys mad with you your in deep shit. Julie then looked back at Mike. As much as she wanted to go and hug Luffy for real she wanted to get Mikes body away from Rob While he was distracted. She hand signalled to make john understand and help her shift him away.

"So you also possess the power of a devil fruit." Rob said brushing himself off while rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Yeah im a rubber man." Luffy said back in a serious tone, which is rare.

"Im gonna count to ten to get out of my sight. After that I will kill you."

"I will never be killed by the likes of you."

"I guess there's no point counting then." Rob then loaded his rocket launcher and shot a shell straight at Luffy, completely forgetting about Mike as he was venting his lust to kill on Luffy.

"GOMU GOMU NOOO…" Luffy then puffed his body into a big balloon. The shell collided with his body but was too soft for it to detonate. "FUSEEN!" The shell shot back in the opposite direction after rebounding off Luffys body. Rob reacted just in time to sway his scaly body to one side, avoiding the rocket shell and exploding behind him.

"That wont work. Wherever its bullets to cannon balls I will just bounce them back." Rob was pissed with the fact he still hasn't killed anyone yet.

Julie and John were carrying Mike away as the fight progressed.

"Come on lift him girl. Your dragging his head on the floor."

"Your going too fast. I cant keep up." Yelled Julie. Rob then caught attention from the voice. Julie then clasped her hands over her mouth in horror and John face palmed himself.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!" Rob yelled and immediately fired his Rocket launcher toward the two.

"EEEEEE rocket, rocket, rocket, ROCKET!" Julie squealed.

"Get DOWN!" John yelled. Not giving Julie the chance he threw her down, they watched the shells blur fly over us and creating a huge explosion in front of them. Rob then fell victim to another one of luffys punches.

"Hey could u get off me please?" Julie and John looked back to find there casualty moving.

"Mike your ok." Julie said trying to keep her voice quiet to avoid getting in trouble again.

"Yeah I'm fine but he wont be when Im through with him." Said Mike pulling himself up.

"Mike no. There's no need. Luffy will take care of him."

"This is my fight. A true man finishes what he started."

"Actually Rob started it."

"Oh who gives a shit. backing away in the middle of combat is disgraceful. I have to do this." Julie was about to argue when John covered her mouth.

"Didn't I say you need to have faith in him Julie? He is doing all this for you anyway. Be grateful for that." Julie froze and glared at the floor with a tears dripping from her eyes.

"Man for a burglar that's some pretty encouraging words there John." Mike said. John chuckled.

" Well I admire people who risk there lives for there intentions, For you is protecting this woman."

"Mike im sorry I just don't want you hurt because of me." said Julie still upset.

"Hey Im the one who made the promise to protect you and I never break it no matter who or what comes. I am very aware of the dangers so don't blame yourself." Julie then looked at Mike with a smile.

"Thank you." Mike grinned and turned to the fight until he was stopped by John.

"Yo you forgot these." John then gave him his hand made weapon the dragon scales. The formidable weapon which is a pair of socks, with holes for hands and blade shards stuck on.

"Ta John" said Mike while struggling to put them on painlessly. Julie watched while her jaw was slowly dropping."

"You are not serious." Julie said. Mike just finished attaching it to his hands and turned to his partners one last time.

"Yep." And with that Mike walked to the battle with Luffy and Rob.

"Oiiii Rob we have some unfinished business." Rob then screeched and turned to see the opponent he blew away is now facing him like nothing happened.

"What…the…FUCK! How are you still standing Mike." Yelled Rob in disbelief. Luffys attention was then caught.

"So your Mike huh." Luffy said. Mikes attention was then caught hearing Luffy speak. He still sounded serious with His hat shadowing his eyes still.

"Yes that's me. What about it." Said Mike back. Luffy remained silent for a moment and lifted his head up, finally showing his full face, with a big grin which made Mike take a step back in confusion.

"Thanks."

"wha.."

"He told me about you."

"Who?"

"Chopper. He told me you guys saved him. Thanks." Mike searched his brain and then realised.

"Ooooooh Chopper, the talking reindeer. Well he did save us so I had to return the favour. So your…"

"Hey quit ignoring me you bastards!" Luffy and Mike both turned to find the snake hybrid bright scarlet with rage.

"Oh yeah." Said Luffy, snapping out of his happy self and started cracking his knuckles again. " I was gonna kick this guys ass."

"I have the urge as well." said Mike.

"Fine see if care. I will take on and kill BOTH OF YOU AT ONCE." Rob then charged full throttle at his two targets with his fangs leading the way. Mike then guarded his face with his new gloves. Luffy flipped out of the way and Mike jumped to the opposite avoiding Robs charge and then hooked one side of his blade shards on Robs scaly neck, creating a huge slash across the snakes entire body. Rob hissed a scream of agony and transformed back into his human form. Rob fell on one knee and was applying pressure on various parts of the huge bleeding scar that went all the way down from the neck to the ankle. He found some shards embedded in him as they were torn off Mikes weapon during the process. Rob then felt pressure around his body and was lifted from the ground, Flipping backwards and slammed hard on the back of his neck. The force made Rob cough blood and lost grip of his weapon. Mike then revealed himself on the floor panting.

"WOOOOO SUGEI! He can turn invisible." Yelled Luffy with stars in his eyes. Julie signed from Luffys playful personality, Just the way she adored him for. Until then John was the only one to see Mike was pain. After seeing Johns face she turned to the two hybrids and saw Mike with a huge open wound. The blood was running all over the sides, creating a puddle and was panting.

"Mike! oh no he's pushed himself too far." said Julie

"It was from that Rocket launcher blast." Said John. Rob crawled back up and sniggered as he saw Mikes state.

"Heh is guess the body can only take so much." Rob struggled but got back on his feet. "You are a moron to fight against us. You put your life on the line for what. Some useless cow who you don't even know. You should only fend for yourself not for anyone. If one of our companions are in trouble we would leave them to save themselves. Its there problem not ours." Luffy snapped out of his cheerful persona after hearing that. He remained silent as Mike managed to speak.

"Heh… heh well that's some pathetic words right there. I made a promise to protect Julie and I don't intend to break it because of you. And I will not leave my friends to die for my own safety." Mike then crawled up and was stumbling on his two feet, trying to stay up. Rob stayed silent for a moment and just laughed out loud.

"That is so stupid! Your doing this because of a promise you made." Mike was gritting his teeth glaring at the laughing snake man. Julie also glared she was touched of what Mike said and Rob just laughing at it made her mad. "You see its idiots like you that always die young. Oh man you really crack me up hah hah hah hah…." Then all of the sudden another punch connected to his face and sent him flying back into the rubble. Mike turned to the attacker and saw Luffy retracting his arm back.

"just what the hell…." Luffy was pissed. "IS SO FUNNY!" Rob once again crawled up and glared at Luffy. "I cant believe jackasses like you who laughs at someone who's risking his life for someone. People like you who don't even try are the biggest trash il ever know." Rob jumped back up with veins popping up. "GOMU GOMU NO…" Luffy stretched both arms back.

"So your just like them huh." Yelled Rob. "I guess il just have to kill you to show just were your stupid life saving and protecting others gets you." Rob then charged again at Luffy with his mouth open ready to devour his opponent.

"Il be showing that slap head! BAZOOKA!" Luffys arms shot back and collided with Robs stomach taking the life out of him. The force then blew Rob skyward and vanished through the air with a twinkle in the sky. Julie, John and Mike both gasped at the sky were Rob vanished. Julie then managed to let out a cheer.

"He did it!" Luffy look back at the three and gave a grin.

"I told him id kick his ass." Mike gave a grin back and sniggered he was annoyed he couldn't finish this fight but everyone was safe so he didn't care. he thought he would make up for it later. Mike then collapsed and conked out.

End of chapter please review.


	7. Chapter 7 Robs price meeting strawhats

Chapter 7

Far away from the thousand sunny lies a region of murky waters. The sea was shadowed by dark clouds with the deadly bars of lightning firing down. In the eye of the storm a ship is sailing. It was a Marine battleship, A former Marine battleship now possession to someone else. The entire deck was painted with the former crews blood, overflowing over the deck and blending with the sea creating a red trail as the ship sailed. The blood almost hid its image as a Marine ship. The corpses were laid to rot in the areas they were killed, Most in two or more pieces with disgust on there faces showing they died painfully. The flag and sails were painting over with a weird dragon mark in black. Inside the captains main cabin a man in black is waiting patiently, Waiting for good news and his desire to appear while tapping his fingers on the cabins desk. He heard a knock on the door making him stop tapping.

"stabbim?" ( jeez his names so confusing. ) "Theirs something I need to show you. May I come in?" Said the voice behind the door. Stabbim was not sure wherever it was worth his attention but he decided to allow.

"Proceed Shred." Stabbim answered, Recognising the voice. The door opened and Shred stepped forward into the cabin carrying a body with him. He looked and caught his face. It was Rob.

"I saw him fly from the air and land hard on the beach I was exploring." Rob was unconscious and covered in wounds from the fight with Mike and Luffy. Shred then reached the middle of the room and tossed Rob on the ground to wake him up. He was shaking and tried too get back up to face his master. When he managed to put Stabbim in his sight, trying to keep a straight face he saw Stabbims eyes narrowing into a dark glare piercing a hole through his head. Rob fell on his backside and stared in fear. Stabbim then looked around the room with a hint of sarcasm on his face. He turned back to Rob and then spoke. "WERE IS THE GIRL ROB?" Rob then desperately stretched his palm out to him in an effort for Stabbim to hear him out.

"Boss please." Rob said while shivering like he was lying naked on ice. "Everything was going as planned until some bastard with a straw hat stopped me. And now she and her little bodyguard are with him."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Is that it? That's all you have to say?" Stabbim was still glaring at Rob, unfazed by his excuse. He then took a good look at the state Rob was in. "Looks like that bastard gave you quite a beating. Looks like you didn't stand a chance. That's just weak." Rob froze. Judging by the tone in his voice Stabbim was not happy. "You said you would capture the girl and take her to me without fail. And you get stopped by one little punk. All I can say to you now is you must be punished for your failure." Mike then stood up from his seat and walked around the desk towards Rob. Rob was terrified he used his feet to push himself backwards. He got up and tried to make a run for it. But Shred simply caught his arm and threw him back into the room without. Rob tilted his head to see Stabbim standing over him, covering him with his shadow.

"The way you retaliated from my little threat just gave it away. You're a weak coward!"

"Please!" Rob begged with tears running down his face. "Give me another chance. Il get that girl for you please just…" Rob couldn't finish his sentence his body felt cold really cold. He managed to look down and see Stabbims arm inserted in his body. blood was spewing In Stabbims face. He licked his face to taste his victims blood.

"Your blood tastes weak. Just as I thought." His Arm while still stabbed inside Robs body started changing colour and shape. It turned into a purple tentacle. a weird liquid was now oozing out of the arm and as soon as it hit the ground it created a steam cloud with a loud hiss. As soon as it faded Rob could see that it had melted through the floor and realised a burning sensation in his body. He desperately grasped his arm to pull his arm out but it burnt his hands. Stabbim then sniggered while watching his former partner in agony. Shred just watched intently. He had no reason to stop them. " While you left I found out abut my new powers from the devil fruit I ate. I've eaten the Logia type fruit Doku Doku no mi. im a poison man. You should be honoured being the first to see… and feel my new power.

"Ple..please don't." Rob was too weak anything by this time he realised he was doomed.

_**"REAPERS TOUCH!!"**_ a huge bulge appeared on his arm and moved along its arm into Robs chest. He coughed a mouthful of blood and gave one last gasp before falling face first into the floor dead. His skin was pale white from how much poison was injected in him. Rob pulls his arm out of Robs body and turned it back to normal. "We need that girl and im relying on you and my other members to get her. All you punks better not disappoint me if you don't want to suffer the same fate as poor Rob did. Shred gave a slight gulp and then nodded before leaving. Stabbim then turned back to his seat and resumed waiting. "I want that girl."

_"You…. You used me. You used me to kill those people."_

_"Precisely they were the only ones who knew and had proof of my true identity, but now with them gone im free from everything."_

_"At least I know. Im sorry dear but im telling the world this."_

_"Good luck. Who will believe the likes of you."_

_"I don't understand this. I loved you."_

_"Yeah well love can make something like this much easier cant it?"_

"Mike?… Mike? Mike shot up wide eyed and then fell back after feeling the wounds.

"Had a nightmare? You should lie down and relax." Mike turned to see a certain small reindeer. He was finishing off bandaging Mikes arm. He turned to see chopper already patched up his shoulder from Robs attack the other day. As soon as chopper was finished he fell back in exhaustion.

"jeez you were almost as bad as you were last time." Said Chopper. "You should care for your body more." Mike chuckled.

"I guess. I wish I could pay you for this Chopper. Im sorry."

"Forget it. You…"

"Yep that's going cost you 1 hundred thousand berries." Mike Jumped after hearing a new voice. He turned around to set eyes on a young women with orange hair, One of the females on the wanted posters Julie showed him. She was even more beautiful in real life. Just her presence was enough for Him to stand up. Chopper tried to make him lie back down.

"Wait Mike you need rest. Don't push yourself." said chopper.

"Its ok im fine." Mike said back giving a smile back. The orange haired girl gave a big grin making Mike fall for her even more and she offered her hand to him. Mike stared at the hand and smiled, more than happy to shake it until…

"Okay pal pay up." Mike then looked back at her and then he sighed dropping his arm back down. He came to realise She just wanted him to pay the fee instead of shaking her hand.

"Nami knock it off he doesn't have to pay for anything."

"Well we did save him after all."

"And he saved me. So were even." Nami sighed and then shrugged.

"Oh well it was worth a shot."

"Nami was that your only reason coming here?" Chopper then looked up and sniffed. "Yay! Sanjis nearly got food ready. Mike smelled also and caught the scent. He was trying really hard not to drool. It was not the best thing to do in front of a lovely lady.

"You coming? Your freinds are with us."

"Huh? Oh yeah heh." said Mike rubbing the back of his head. He couldn't think with Nami around.

"You better come. That girls insane. She's been hugging our idiot captain ever since she got here." Mike sweat dropped.

"Ah right. Well it goes to show how much of a fan she is."

"Fan?" both Chopper and Nami questioned.

"Oh shit." Mike whispered to himself. He realised that these guys are just from a manga series. They could freak if they found out.

"Mike are you okay?" Chopper asked snapping Mike out of it.

"Oh yeah im fine."

"Okay lets go."

Mike got up on his feet, knowing he's still not at his best but the aroma coming from the other room was all the persuasion he needed. Mike then stretched and gave a loud yawn which turned to a growl. He accidentally transformed into his half man half chameleon form making Chopper scream and run to the side of the wall. Nami took a few steps back shocked from the sudden transformation. Mike looked around confused from there sudden outburst.

"Nami what wrong? Mike then looked at himself. "Oh sorry. I ate a devil fruit only recently. Im still getting used to it."

"I can see that." said Nami.

"Hey what's going on out here?" Mike turned to see a man with a frigging long nose, A tall guy with a wicked blue hairstyle and had the arms like Popeye, A man with green hair three sword with him. (I take he's a swordsman), A women with long black hair…. With such beautiful eyes and her smile was so radiant.

"About time you got up." Said the green haired swordsmen.

"What?"

"He's right. You've been out for a day chameleon san." Said Robin. Mike wouldn't forget her name ever since he saw her wanted poster. ( cough. Moving on.)

"Yeah I fixed all the damaged you made when you crashed on our ship." said the blue haired man with shades."

"Gee sorry about that."

"Now that you're here can you please sort that girl out she's raving mad." said the swordsman. Mike sweat dropped.

"ahhhh Julie. Okay were is she now?"

"He should be on the rams head chameleon san." Mike turned to find him. He wished Robin will call him something different soon instead of chameleon san. He heard running and laughing ahead so he progressed forward until he saw what was happening. He saw Luffy being chased by Julie while laughing his ass off.

"This is fun!" Luffy yelled through his laughter.

"Come back my Luffy." Julie yelled, with her arms out trying to catch him." Mike also saw John who was standing away from the chase, trying to look like he isn't with this girl.

"Alright Julie that's enough." Mike said in a serious tone. Julie froze in her tracks, Making Luffy tilt his head as to why he stopped. Julie then shot to Mike and hugged him. Mike tried to keep the blush in.

"Oh Mike your finally awake I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Hey wait a minute you were happy as ever with Luffy and now your sad for me?" said Mike

"Sorry. Since Luffys an idol to me I couldn't resist."

"Jesus your good. You calmed her down already said John."

"Shhh don't say that you'll set her off again." said Mike. Julie was to busy hugging Mike to hear. Mike let out another yawn and again accidentally changing form his mass expanded pushing Julie back landing on her butt. As soon as Mike stopped he looked at himself again.

"Oh man not again. Sorry Julie"

He then turned to the boy that helped him defeat Rob. Monkey d Luffy. He then stared with stars in his eyes again. Mike thought what the hell he was crazy about now.

"You can turn invisible and a lizard! Become my nakama!"

"WHAT!"


	8. Chapter 8 sussed and the decision

"I said be my nakama?"

"Luffy!" Mike turned to see Nami walking towards them. Mike just stared at the angelic figure appearing.

"God she's so cute she's glowing." He thought to himself.

"We don't even know these guys."

"This is Nami, the green haired swordsman is zoro, the man with the big nose is usopp. Ussop crossed his arms and laughed.

"Yes I'm the great captain usopp."

"I thought he was the captain?"

"Are you even listening too me?" said Nami.

"Namis right. Besides Like I said before I cant leave this girl behind." said Mike shrugging.

"I want you all to join." said Luffy. Everyone gawked.

"Whaaa?" Julie however was jumping around in delight.

"Yeah these guys seem fun." luffy said with his big grin. Nami face palmed herself. The smell from the cooking next door was becoming stronger Making Luffy drool.

"SANJI! MEAT!" Luffy Charged into the kitchen, Nami sighed.

"Nami is that really your captain." Mike asked. Nami shrugged back.

"Fraid so. And when Luffy makes a decision he sticks with it."

"We better get in there quick before Luffy eats it all." grunted the swordsman

"Sanji? Isn't he the retarded looking guy?" ( Poor sanjis wanted poster.) Julie laughed.

"Yes Sanji wasn't happy about that picture. Best not remind him about it."

"Yeah you should try sanjis food it's the best!" Yelled Luffy, sticking his head through the with his mouthful before shooting back inside. Julie clapped her hands together in delight.

"Ive always dreamed of what Sanjis legendary cooking tastes. Oh Mike we must." Mike Looked at Julies begging trance. her sad smile look, trying to persuade him. He sighed.

"Oh come on then." Julie hugged him tight before following Luffy. Mike was then hit over the back of the head by John.

"Shes off again you should have turned her down then shed be calm and miserable."

"That's not very nice." said Mike back."

"Quite frankly last night you were lucky to be out. Anyway we should go there and make sure Julie doesn't get thrown off. That swordsman is quite eager to do it. Mike stomach began to growl. It was probably saying to me Feed me now or il kill you myself.

"I guess im hungry or it could be the chicken playing up."

"Oh yeah you mentioned eating a bad chicken." ( See chapter 1 )

Are you coming or what? Called Nami. Mike turned to see the sweet red head calling Him.

"Im just coming. Come on John don't mention the chicken."

"Why would I!?"

knowing he's still not at his best but the aroma coming from the other room it was like a spell. Mike entered while John followed and was stunned as I saw the table covered with the most delicious food he ever saw. He was surprised if this was actually a pirate ship. He was even more amazed with the inside of the thousand sunny than the outside. It was like one of those mobile homes but to him much better. The shine from the food faded as the food was disappearing. He gawked as he saw the boy who sent Rob flying was stuffing most of it in his mouth. Mike was dying inside as all the food was going to waste until something collided in Luffys face hurling him into a wall.

"Oy bastard its not all yours! Those are for Nami swan, Robin chwan and Julie san! I turn my back for a few seconds and this happens. " Mike was glad that Luffy was stopped before the table was completely cleared and saw a blond haired man in a black suit. He turned and saw me with chopper who was hiding behind him now. He came to conclusion that His poor poster is fucked. "Hey are you going to take a seat. Your Mike right. Eating?"

"Thanks." Said Mike He looked around for any more seats, annoyed he couldn't sit with nami or Robin. He then saw Robin watching him with a smile, Like shes seen him before. Mike blushed and nearly swooned to the floor If he wasn't caught by John. He placed Mike in a chair.

"Are you sure your bodies alright?" asked Chopper.

"Yes yes I am fine." said Mike, sick of hearing questions. He was actually glad he asked to act as an excuse since He saw the cook send a glare at me for watching Nami and Robin. He relised the chef also had a liking to the ladies. Sanji then continued serving while Luffy was banging his knife and fork on the table like a little kid and it was doing Mikes head in but before he had the chance to shut him up Nami did the honours by smacking him into the same wall.

"SHUT UP OR IL HIT YOU!!" Mike and John moved back after seeing namis scary side.

"Okay I'm sorry." Luffy managed to grunt out through his bumps and bruises.

"My kind of girl." Mike thought.

"Okay now we can eat peacefully. Said Nami, calming down. And we all obliged. It was about time Mike ate something decent. Throughout the last few days in this world he hasn't eaten anything other than the disgusting devil fruit, The scraps on the marine ship and of course the off chicken. He cut a piece of a weird looking fish and the size was abnormal. He didn't risk asking what it was in case it was common here and the crew will think hes a moron. He took the fish from his fork and chewed. He was stunned by the delicious flavours that washed his mouth. He had never tasted a better fish in his whole life. He turned to see john tucking in as well ,also with his face in awe. It must beat prison food anyway.

"Sanji this food is amazing." yelled Julie. Sanji turned or pretty much spun round with joy with hearts for his eyes.

"Oh im glad Julie san my angel." Sanji hollered in happiness.

"You don't have to be so polite man." said the blue haired guy Mike took his concentration off his food and brought it to him.

"Pardon?"

"Hes right. Sanji has loads." Said Luffy who just came back to his senses and jumped back to his seat to eat and looking at how Luffy eats he didn't think Luffy knew what polite meant. Was this really the serious guy who took down Rob?

"I mean look at our captain. If we can tolerate him why not you." Robin said calmly.

"And my predictions is that you guys haven't eaten for two days. You must be hungry." Said Chopper. Mike stared at his plate and then threw away his knife and fork. And started eating with his hands Making Luffy laugh.

"Yay another me. Lets celebrate this day for our new nakama!" Mike almost choked on his mouthful.

"HEY wait a minute who said I wanted to be in this crew?"

"I did. Are you stupid or something?"

"You're the one whose stupid! Look we appreciate the offer but we cant join."

"Huh?! Why not?"

"We have our reasons. Just drop us off on the next island if you don't mind." Mike turned to Julie who had a WTF face on her. Mike huffed. "Julie? A word. You too John. John swallowed his mouthful and turned to Julie confused. Julie shrugged back and then both got up and was about to leave the room.

"Im sorry well be back in a min." said Julie with a cheerful face to the strawhats. As soon as she closed the door she was sendind a death glare at Mike.

"What the hell is his problem?" asked Franky.

"There must be something we don't know about them." Nami said thinking about her situation before she joined the crew. "Robin?"

"Don't worry im listening." already using her devil fruit powers to secretly sprout an ear to hear there conversation. "I only hope there not going to talk about that chicken again."

"Over here so they wont hear." Mike led Julie and John to the end of the ship. They went over to him and Julie lost it.

"What on earth are you doing? This is a one in a life time opportunity."

"Don't you realise the situation were in. Reason number one do you really think there going to believe us that were from a completely different dimension especially that swordsman." Throughout the entire time zoro always watched us with a glare which made them all feel uneasy. As Robin heard she smiled.

"So there dimension sailors."

"Robin?"

"I heard in a article that theirs been mysterious appearances with people falling from the sky. Five appeared on Dune island."

"Dune island? That's quite a way." said Nami.

"soon after three others appeared on the small island we docked a few days ago. To the public there known as people from a completely different dimension."

"WOOOO I want them even more now!" Yelled Luffy.

"A A Another dimension? They could be monsters" said usopp trembling.

"Is that even possible?" asked Sanji.

"Well its the grand line for you." Said Zoro.

"Well it also sais that the world government wants there heads. The paper also informed they have bounties." Robin then laid the page out showing the photos.

**Screen reptile Mike 10 million beli**

**Stick man John 8 million beli**

**Julie ( no catchy nick name ) 3 million beli**

"Why do they have bounty's did they cause trouble?" asked Franky.

"Well all it sais about them is that they took out a group of marines and stole there ship to leave the island. Its not much I know but I think they got bountys so quickly is because of the actions of the other five."

"The ones on Dune island?"

"It sais that they kidnapped 4 women on the island while killing the ones that opposed them. Later the girls were found as carcases on the edge of the island."

"WHAT how dare they do that to those women. I want to see who these bastards are." growled Sanji.

"Sorry cook san but This took place at night time and no one witnessed any of the accuring attacks. So they remain unknown."

"so they suspect these three are just like them."

"Also Take a look at these photos of the female victims." Robin said while showing the article.

"Hey they look a lot like Julie." Said Luffy while still eating.

"Exactly."

"You mean that those guys could be after…"

"I cant be sure but it could as well be. But as of now they will be accused as invaders without them even realising." everyone stared at robin silent for a moment.

"Why on earth was she so happy with us when a gang of killers is after her."

"Oy Luffy. During that fight didn't you say Mike was protecting her?"

"Yeah he was fighting that snake bastard for her. He did most of the work." Robin then smiled.

"It seems that even though she doesn't show it she has a lot of faith in Mike."

"He seems a nice guy. He doesn't seem like a killer." said sanji.

"Now i see why he refused. If he joined then..."

"Well be targeted too!" chopper squealed.

"Guys you do realise there still talking back there?" said zoro,

"Don't worry im still got an open ear on them. We already know enough besides Hes brought the chicken up again." From that moment felt a tug on her ear. Mike then entered with a stern look.

"So I suppose you heard everything then." Robin gave a smile and nodded, causing Mikes eyes to narrow.

"You don't have to be alone. You never win on your own."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I would have never reached this far if I was alone you know. I cant use swords. I cant navigate, I cant cook , I cant lie.

"Oi oi." said usopp.

" I cant understand anything about languages and legends, I cant cure people, I can even build." Let us help you. You're my nakama right?" Luffy yelled that last line to get it through Mikes head. Mike was shocked by his words, everyone is his world called him crazy and backed down making him alone all the time.

**Flash back**

**"This is Monkey D Luffy. He's the captain of the crew."**

**"They made HIM there captain?" Mike said in disbelief after getting a glimpse of his huge kiddie grin. "I wouldn't trust him to even get me a drink."**

**"Don't fall that picture. He may be childish and an idiot but he is mad strong I assure you and he will risk his life for any of his nakama.**

**End of flash back**

"Il say it again are you my nakama." Mike looked down on the ground and gave a chuckle.

"I guess I don't have a choice do I? Since you're the one who took out Rob they'll be on your tail to punish you anyway. Il have to stay here and protect you guys too." everyone smiled after hearing the sarcastic comment.

"He he he sure." said Luffy.

"I also owe Nami one hundred thousand beli don't I?" Nami then beamed.

"Yep you do." Mike smiled back and left to tell Julie and John the news. As soon as He left the strawhats turned back to there banquet which to there suprise vanished. They all turned to Luffy who was licking a plate like a dog.

"Ahhh that meal was good wasnt it guys?" He turned to see nami with sharp teeth and evil eyes.

"Luffy?" Nami said calmly. "Wheres my food?" Luffy stared wide eyed back while usopp and Chopper ran to the edge of the wall to avoid Namis wrath.


	9. Chapter 9 charm night and plot

Chapter 9

Julies POV

Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Mike actually agreed to be in the straw hats after all. As of now Im really glad I fell down that ditch now and I thanked Mike and John for it. It came out pretty wrong to others hearing Mike john thanks for pushing me down that ditch. especially Sanji. He kind of freaked out. I stayed with Luffy trying to help heal his wounds inflicted by Nami with the help of chopper of course. We all made introductions, All in different ways. It will take some time for them all to trust us but still One Piece is REAL! (Squeal).

Anyway since we are in the grand age of pirates I guess its back to basics. Well be saying goodbye to technology for a while. No Television, no computers. We will just have to cope with there age of technology now.

It was getting late and everyone was going to sleep. Robin was left to watch the ship. Well she happily offered. There was only one spare bed But Mike, Being the generous guy as he is gave me it. John didn't take it very well because it meant they had to sleep outside but Zoro does as well so he let it pass. I said goodnight to everyone and drifted to sleep.

Mikes POV

Another gust of wind blew past, sending shivers down my spine. I stated the obvious to myself I was never going to sleep like this. I turned to John who to my notice had a bump on his head. It seemed he knocked himself out to sleep. I then realised the faint light further along the ship. Mike stood up, knowing he has nothing better to do and followed the light. Until I realised it was a lantern and noticed it was just Robin. ( What am I saying just Robin. More like the goddess Robin). Robin turned shocked until she realised it was just me. She calmed and gave a smile which made Mikes legs weak. Much to my relief she wasn't wearing anything revealing over wise I may drool a river. She was still wearing her white buttoned shirt but also wore a loose furry coat. She must have felt the cold. Shed be crazy if she wasn't.

"Chameleon san. You should be asleep."

"I cant sleep I guess changing your life style can take some getting used to."

"I was wondering what your world was like. Anything similar to ours?"

"Its very different actually. Also I think our time age is much further than yours. We don't necessarily have pirates anymore, Our technology is also very advanced, We don't travel the sea as much since huge portions of land are together in continents not islands."

"I see so your not a very experienced at sea then."

"Well to be honest I don't know anything about pirates and the way it….. Works."

"Just follow our captains orders and you'll be fine."

"Luffy?" I said it with disbelief on my face making Robin chuckle.

"I know what your thinking but seriously your lucky to be nakama to him. He's a amazing person. He saved me from death and my past."

"Your past? what happened?" Mike asked with concern. Robin just smiled and sighed.

"Maybe another time." Mike stared worried and nodded. Did I act really nosey then.

"Its just it was so sudden when he wanted me in his crew. Aren't you bothered?"

"Well he can tell you're a good person. Since I saved him before he let me be his nakama." I smiled back. Who wouldn't want a lovely lady like Robin in there crew if they had the chance. I looked up, trying to think of something else to say. I was clicking my tongue and tapping myself in the head. Robin Then continued reading the book she had with her like I wasn't even there. She then closed the cover, Put it down on her lap and sighed.

"Im sorry if im disturbing you."

"Oh no no I just finished."

"What already?" The last time I saw Robin she was reading from the beginning. It was a pretty thick book too.

"Lets say im a big reader." She then laid back on her fold chair and folded her arms, pushing her chest up. I just gawked but turned away before she noticed. She had such an incredible body. I swear I saw a button undo itself. No wonder Sanji goes crazy for them. Now im in love with Nami and Robin. There's no point in me expressing these feelings since our differences are too high. I then had an idea.

"Say before we came here John had a bag full of stuff including books. Maybe I could give you one."

"Oh really. I would like to read some of your literature."

"Il just go and get some for you."

"Thank you Chameleon san." She then placed her hand on mine making me blush in shock. I looked back up to see Robin moving closer to me. Her eyes were closed and her lips were drawing closer until they connected to mine. I was in so much shock from this but then relaxed and kissed back, enjoying the moment.

"Booyah!" my eyes then shot open, facing the sky and finding myself on the floor.

"Hello again." Robin laughed. "Having a nice dream I see."

"Oh god I didn't did I?"

"You kind of dozed off and yelled booyah. I sweat dropped and groaned before getting back up. It was all a little dream then.

"Sorry I was going to get you another book."

"Sorry?"

"Oh yeah before we came here John had a bag full of stuff including books. Maybe I could give you one."

"Oh really. I would like to read some of your literature."

"Il just go and get some for you."

"Thank you Chameleon san." I stood there for a moment waiting if my dream turns to reality. But nothing.

"Chameleon san?"

"Oh sorry il go look for some." I waited a little longer. Second time lucky. She just laid back and waited. "Right il go now."

"Thank you." I gave up and went back to my request. I was so stupid. How could I possibly think that someone like Robin would like me. So this is the cursed power known as love. I can now see now how it is so troubling and difficult to achieve. It feels more nerve-racking than being threatened. I lost concentration and accidentally tripped over John. He snorted a bit but to my relief he went back to snoring. As I thought John was out like a light. I took his bag and carefully unzipped it, Trying not to wake him. I then froze after hearing something. Something like a sword unsheathed and before I reacted I saw a shine of light reflecting from a katana which was right beside my neck.

"What's in the bag?" The Sword user asked. I took out a book and lifting my arm up revealing it.

"I guess someone is finally showing caution."

"Well someone has to do it. I don't trust you guys and this other world stuff sounds so absurd."

"I guess I cant blame you. You can never be too careful."

I saw the blade move away from my neck so I thought it safe enough for me to stand up. "If you don't mind I wanted to give Robin a book." He lowered his sword and stabbed the deck indicating me I can turn around "I have no quarrel with you anyway. I didn't even know you existed."

"Just remember I got my eye on you."

"Sure thanks." I just grabbed the bag and walked off. Not the nicest people I see but I cant blame him. If it was me I would have thought the same. Oh hey im from another dimension. What would you think. Okay im losing track now. I make it back to Robin. "Okay lets see ah War of the worlds try that one. ( What's a classic like that doing here.) I handed it over to her and she took it. She looks at the front cover and smiled again at me.

"Thank you." I smiled back, Her smile was so radiant. (I think I said that already). Anyway I was really getting to the point of conking out. My eyes were getting heavy and my mind was basically dead. "I appreciate you keeping my company but I think you really need a lie down." I gave a big yawn and nodded in agreement.

"I guess your right as always." I managed to lean over and started heading towards my bed. I was bent double and walking like an old man. And then I crawled the rest of the way. I tucked myself in, I was relaxed and snug since the wind and the chill calmed. As soon as my eyes closed I drifted off like the wind.

* * *

Meanwhile on bark isle.

"say what's going on here."

"Oh were just doing some construction. This tower pretty much reached its limit." The resident glares at the cracked up abandoned tower.

"I guess your right. No ones intending to live in there so be my guest. Need help?"

"No thanks. Were doing fine."

"Okay. Remember were a strong village. Just ask if you need a hand." He then walked off. The builder waved good bye with a happy smile.

"Strong huh? I guess that's the reason you'll soon become our slaves." As soon as he entered the tower. He yelled at the top of his lungs."

"JESUS I CANT STAND BEING NICE! Eray when are we going to kill them already?"

"Were creating an army not a massacre. Gigan" Said a voice emitting in the shadows of the hall. The man was In a smart black tuxedo with combed back blonde hair. "And also we are taking the women known as Julie alive to Stabbim."

"And when the hell will that be!?" Whined Gigan scraping the wall to vent his anger of waiting on.

"Well according to Him the distances between were Rob was found isn't too far from here. We just have to wait. I do not want this plan to fall because of your senseless bloodlust. As soon as this this contraption is complete nobody will stand against us."

"What of the others?" another asked.

"We have no interest in the crew we heard there with. As soon as our plan succeeds we will kill them for our past humiliation."

"Did I hear kill? I want to taste blood again. I cant wait Mr Eray." He sighed and continued with his construction.

"Just don't screw this up. We need this finished very soon. They will be docking this island in about two days." Another man in a suit appeared through the entrance. He Nudged Gigan out of the way. And gave a bow to Eray before speaking.

"We have our new spies watching the island. If they see any of our targets they will contact us." Eray then smirked.

"Good work Crilic. You've done well throughout this short time of loyalty."

"Meh I could do what he could do." Mumbled Gigan.

"Judging by the way you act I seriously doubt it my friend." replied Crilic

"What did you say to me?!"

"Enough! Make yourselves useful and finish the machine!" Yelled Eray. The two glared at each other before following the order Eray gave them.

* * *

Back on the thousand sunny

"Oooooooy Miiiiiiiiiiike!"

"Wow shit." Mike jumped out of his skin finding Luffy yelling in my left ear. "Luffy you fucking arse hole. Cant you wake me more decently.

"Ehhh?" Mike continued the glare until she saw Julie appear through the door. She stretched and smiled.

"That was a great sleep about time I had one. How was yours Mike?" I just glared. The cold kept me awake so ive never really relaxed yet. She took a few steps back and made a nervous laugh, Taking my stern look as the answer.

I then saw John beginning to come round. What great timing to regain consciousness right on the morning. John groaned and rubbed his bumped head.

"Uhhh how long was I out?"

"Don't worry your bang on time."

"great I should do it more often."

"Ah you two are awake." We turned to see the blazing red head Nami. "That's good." Mike then looked at the weird orb around Namis wrist.

"What's that."

"it's a log post. It acts like a compass to direct us to further islands. Since this sea is so vast we need a log post to guide us to new islands."

"So that's a log post huh?"

"Yes. Since you two are up lets make you do something useful." She then handed us two mops and buckets. We just looked at the appliances that Nami gave us.

"Wha..?

"You can start cleaning the deck." She said with a grin on her face. Mike turn to john with the same expression of gloom but obliged. Damn Nami she is gorgeous and because of that Im helpless against her. I guess she's showing that she wants no part of me whatsoever. She may be another who doesn't trust. But il let time heal that.

I dunked my mop in the bucket in frustration and started wiping the floor. John did the same. As we progressed we saw Luffy running around with usopp, Julie and Chopper, playing tag or something. They were really tempting me to insert this mop into one of them. Why did we have to work when they can just fuck around. I saw John glaring back at me and nodded in agreement like he read my mind.

"JULIE SAN, NAMI SWAN, ROBIN CHWAN!" We jumped to find that lovesick cook sanji spinning and twirling towards all corners to find the females while balancing a set of delicious looking dishes.

"Hey weres our food? Don't forget us pal." The hearts around sanjis eyes vanished and He went over to me with a sinister look.

"You'll just have to wait scale head."

"Oooooh." said John watching the scene. Franky just finished building a ship upgrade when he also saw what was going on. He went to John to hear the point.

"What's happening here."

"For people with low tempers this is gonna be ugly."

"Scale head huh? Well…" Sanji saw him take a sheet of paper from his pocket. He unravelled it and showed sanji his wanted poster. "At least my wanted poster doesn't look like SHIT!"

"Whoooooo," Went John and Franky. "PWNED!" Mike began to look smug after that comment. He could tell sanji died a little inside. After witnessing his poster again. He was thrilled to finally have a bounty and all that went to waste when the government drew him themselves and it ended up looking like a fish with lip implants.

"You got some nerve you smug shit." growled the cook.

"Wanna piece of me Blondie." Mike said while transforming.

"Oi oi Mike quit it." Mike turned to see zoro walking towards the scene while curling a dumbbell in one hand and not a small one a huge one. Mike tried to keep his cool even after what happened last night. He could tell he wasn't all talk. Managing to sneak behind me without noticing is no easy task with me.

"Why so Zoro?" I asked calmly.

"Im the guy who has fights with this retarded cook."

"What was that Marimo?"

"Ahhhh I see. Well have fun." I went back to mopping while the other two were battling it out. John went back with Mike and Franky just went back to work. As we continued cleaning we heard the ruckus stop all of the sudden.

"That was quick." said John. " I wonder who won." We turned back and gawked to see both men down with multiple bumps on there heads inflicted by the hands of Nami who was showing again sharp teeth.

We turned away in fear. "She's scary. Beautiful but scary." I nodded and went back to mopping. We came across Robin who was as usual reading. Our scrubbing caught her hearing and turned to See Mike and John. She made yet another sweet smile taking our breaths away.

"Mike I have to admit this is an interesting book. Did this really happen?"

"Uhhhh no im afraid it's a fictional book." Mike didn't want to lie. besides I know im a very bad liar and judging from Robins intelligence she could easily see through me.

"it's a great idea."

"Well really all this alien invasion stuff is common place in our world of stories and…. Wait! How far are you in that book." Robin flicked through the rest of the pages."

"Nearly there just two more chapters." I just stared. She nearly finished the entire book already.

"Hey isn't that…" John said until I cut him off.

"I gave her that book to read last night."

"Oh right."

"ROBIN CHWAN!" Mike groaned after hearing a familiar voice. Sanji came spinning over to robin with a desert in hand. "Your snack."

"Thank you Cook san." I didn't bother interrupting again so I just continued mopping. Along with John. I could feel Sanji glaring upon me but it faded as he went back to the kitchen.

During our cleaning we went up to the four Losers Luffy (My captain. Jeez.), Usopp the head banger, Chopper the talking reindeer and Julie just Julie. which to my surprise weren't running around like little kids. Instead Usopp was telling a story to them. He was basically telling us as well since he was saying it with such confidence you hear him a mile away. As He continued I sniggered at the of the long noses words while watching Luffy and Chopper stare in amazement. Even the half eared can tell it was all lies. He tells of a tale of how Captain Usopp saves the day once again but yet he always cowers when there's trouble. All it took was a few more of his words to make me bellow in laughter along with John and Julie. I can tell now why Julie loves these guys so much. They seem like so much fun for a pirate crew. I should ask Julie If I could read this manga she has of it. But with caution not to reveal to the straw hats. They could go mental finding out there lives were merely readers entertainment.

We finally finish, watching the shine shimmer across the deck. Judging of how fun it was in the process we weren't all that worn out. It really motivated us without realising. I guess I can live with this.

"Oooooooy everyone. A new island!" Everyone appeared in an instant. Nami took a telescope to get a better view.

"This must be Bark isle." said Nami

"I've heard of that place." Said Robin. Its populated by very proud and strong people. Nami nodded and then shrieked seeing Luffys big grin through the telescope.

"Hi."

"LUFFY!" Luffy stretched his neck to see the other end of the telescope. We all laughed, ha ha ha. Until Nami got angry of course and then we ran, with usopp and chopper storming in front and chattering in the corner. Its CRAZY here.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Eray its completed." Said Crilic Eray then let out a laugh and then the others joined. That's all the response he needed. They continued just imagining the future and the feeling of being unstoppable.

"LET THE FUN BEGIN."


	10. Chapter 10: Illness and erays curse

**Heres chapter 10. Im kinda finding this hard to continue with the lack of comments im getting. I would like to thank NarutoPhantom for all of his comments which convinced me to continue. Thank you very much. But if i dont get any comments soon i will decide to stop writing this. It just feels like im writing pointlessly with it left unread. So please leave some comments. thank you.**

Chapter 10.

After Namis anger flushed away, and everyone calmed down. ( Well apart from Robin. She's always calm.) we all went back to what they were doing, While waiting to reach the island.

Mike then felt a migraine in his head and felt strange. He then panicked and checked my pockets He felt the components He wanted and sighed in relief.

"Hey Mike." Julie said "Why did you freak out just then?" Mike then shot out a cry of surprise as soon as she asked. He calmed and turned to her.

"Im fine I just need to be alone for a sec."

"Really whats wrong?"

"Please leave me be." Mike ran off to another part of the ship. Nami watched the scene with concern. Like Zoro she was one to yet trust the three. She sneaks over to Mikes direction and peered her head to the edge to see Mike behind the wall. She saw him pull out a cylinder shaped container or such and started shaking it, hearing a small rattle, Probably checking if anything was left inside. He took off the top and tipped it upside down, pouring the contents on his opposite hand. They were pills or some sort of tablet. He picked one up and shoved it in his mouth. He screwing his face up while swallowing describing the taste.

"I don't know what hes taking there but I don't think there mints."

"Brrrrr" Mike spluttered while shaking his head, He poured the rest back in the container, sealed it with the top and placed it back in his pocket. He then jogged back and bumped into Nami.

"Hey watch it." Mike recovered and slowly looked up viewing the being standing before Him. From her sandals to her shorts were her flawless smooth legs, The smoothest he's ever seen on a woman. Above her waist was her slim abdomen which was uncovered from her bottomless shirt. Continuing from the slim belly was her breasts which were so big I could only see Namis forehead beyond them. I could feel my eyes changing into hearts and was about to go ecstatic. Like Robin Nami was stunning, And took great care of her body. For someone who's only 18.…

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Mike lost sight as soon as Namis fist connected to his head, leaving him in a daze. Luffy burst out laughing the moment he saw Mikes new look. Mike was too beaten to shut him up. Chopper then ran to Mike in worry.

"Wahh Mikes out! we need a doctor! Wait I am one!" Screamed chopper while trying to wake me. Spirals replaced my eyes and saw nothing but stars.

"Wow she packs a punch." Mike managed to groan out. As Nami stormed off she looked around cautiously holding Mikes container of pills. As soon as Mike bumped into her she went for his pocket and snagged it.

"Gets them every time." she looked at the logo on the container. As she thought she had no clue what kind it was, providing its from another world. She slipped it in her short pocket as she heard someone coming. Once again Luffy and usopp were playing around along with Julie which made Namis eye twitch. She thought that chopper, since hes a doctor could have a clue what they are.

"Oy Chopper? I need you for a sec." Nami called. Chopper turned back to Mike who gave a thumbs up saying hes okay and Chopper then leaves him to see what Nami wants.

"Whats up?" Asked Chopper. Nami then reached in her pockets, Revealing the container of pills and showed him.

"Do you by chance know what kind of pills these are? I nicked them from Mike."

"Nami!" Chopper hollered.

"What. Just have a Look." Chopper opened the container and picked up one of the pills with its hooves. (That would naturally be very difficult.) His eyes then widened and checked the back of the container.

"What? What are they?" Nami asked.

"There… There drugs…. Mental Drugs." ( I don't know what the hell there called.)

"Hes Crazy? Well no matter, With Luffy I'm used to mental people."

"There's only a few left. He needs some more."

"How? hes from a completely different dimension. Well that's what they say."

"Despite our differences we do have these illnesses too right. Its quite possible for me make some for him."

"Really. You'd do that for someone like him."

"As a doctor its my duty to aid a casualty until there cured, no matter who or what they are."

"Chopper…"

"Well we better hurry before he runs out or he could turn into a psychopath." The others jumped to find Usopp Panting after The game with Luffy, who was now sitting on the lion head of the ship.

"Oh come on. Its not like he will…" Nami said until she was disrupted by chopper.

"REALLY?!" stuttered Chopper. Nami buried her face in her palm and sighed.

"Yes." Usopp started. "Its like a guard keeping a prisoner in a cage and a time limit is the key out. When its released the prisoner kills the guard and takes over. And then dear old Mike is a completely different person."

"Waaaah! I cant let that happen." Nami just shook her head. She really felt sorry for those two. Robin then chuckled, shocking Nami again.

" Oh Robin." This was meant to be a private discussion but It seems to be spilling out through the entire ship. Meanwhile Mike was sitting alone, still rubbing his bruised cheek from Namis attack. He sighed in delight, Daydreaming about how lucky he was to make the decision of joining this ship.

"Those two have got you wrapped around there little finger haven't they?" John said in the corner, leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed. Mike didn't face him as he recognised the voice. Mike smirked as he realised what he meant.

"It seems so. Those two are just…. Just…. You know."

"Perfect?" John said. Mike froze for a moment and turned to him. Just fantasizing about them made me create steam from my ears from the heat emitting from Mikes face. John chuckled.

"Well that's sweet but like Julie said you have no chance." Mike then glared seeing the confidence on Johns face.

"I Might."

"Think about the other guys on the ship. They are way stronger than us. Besides they have been nakama much longer than we have."

"What that pompous chef.?" John then revealed a book. As my eyes set on the front cover I discovered it was Julies manga of One Piece. "Were is Julie now?"

"Shes resting from the chase, eating the treat sanji gave her."

"Damn that Sanji. Il bet he hasn't even made me Lunch after what happened."

"Well according to this Zoro and Sanji fight all the time. So I doubt it."

"May I have a read?" John just handed the manga to him. Mike just wanted to flick through some pages were the straw hats fight. Mike sniggered at the absurd power. He didn't want to be hit by one of those Gomu Gomu No storms. Julie would be safe and sound with these guys. He shut the book Looking glum after realising the chances of being….. Replaced. Being the fan girl she is, Julie absolutely adores these guys. He then felt something on his shoulder ,bringing him back to reality to find Johns hand on it.

"Cheer up. At least your not a Marie sue."

"Fucking right im not! I don't go around being a geek while somehow becoming superhuman and being so hot and sexy at the same time." John burst out laughing. Mike returned the smile and laughed with him. Julie then appeared before them.

"So that's were it went. Julie quickly snatches the manga from my hand and gave it a hug. "God give me your permission first before taking my treasure."

"You girl are obsessed." She spun around while giggling giving a nod. Mike sighed sadly but gave her a smile back.

"Make sure the straw hats don't see that."

"Don't worry." She quickly packed it back in Johns bag.

* * *

On Bark isle:

After 10 minutes of laughter Eray and his recruits were on there knees down or lying down in exhaustion trying to catch breaths.

"Oho ho. I haven't laughed that hard since I was a little girl."

"Which clown turned on the fucking laughing gas?" They all turned to Gigan as behind him was a knocked over canister.

"Sorry." Everyone glared while panting from there unbearable torture of laughter.

"Begin countdown. Crilic." ordered Eray. He nodded, walked to machine and grasped the lever ready to activate it.

On the edge of the island Miners were at work. five men were underground While the other workers were having a break. They visciously broke through the rock with there pickaxes through determination and frustration as they are yet to find anything shiny.

"Any luck guys."

"Nothing not even a twinkle."

"Ahhh don't give up. There must be some left."

* * *

"**10. 9. 8**..."

"Oii ikki, any more grog?"

"Geez how much more are you brutes gonna take in my bar? We should have some more, just wait a mo." Ikki then down to the cellar to find another barrels worth of grog for her tipsy customers.

* * *

"**7. 6. 5**..."

"Awww there must be something left in this cruddy rock.

* * *

"**4. 3**..."

"Ahhh here we are boys."

* * *

"**2. 1**... Eray?"

**_Mind Mine… CONSUME!_** He stabbed his hand in the slot of the machine. It began to shake trying to contain the energy hes implanting into it. It began to shake faster and make steam while the noise starting raising higher.

"Say can you hear something?"

"Hmm yeah I can." The Noise turned deafening inside the building. The machine was screeching and grating, like it was being tortured. The recruits were plugged there hands over their ears. Eray however remained unfazed and kept his fist inside the slot. The machine was twisting and turning, creating clouds like it was about to explode.

"FIRE!!" The Machine erupted and created a blinding light outside of the tower. The victim villagers didn't have a moment to react the Light struck at them like they were hit by a bus. They gasped in shock and lost all consciousness as the light pierced through they heads.

Ikki fell over, dropping the barrel and drenched herself with grog as the force shook the ground above her. She gasped while gazing at the weird light which shot down to the cellar.

The Miners stopped working as soon as the light struck above them causing the earth above them to shake.

"What going on? Is it a quake?"

"Hurry! We got to get out of here! They all retreated back to entrance but stopped in there tracks as they saw the Blinding light blast by the entrance of the cave. It blocked there vision, Making them take a few steps back.

"What on earth is that?"

The strawhats all felt the rumble coming from the island. Luffy as usual stared in awe and Usopp and chopper screamed. Nami gasped while Robin just stared as they saw the island they were heading to was engulfed by a huge white bubble which was still expanding.

"What the hell is that?" Zoro asked ,bothered as he was woken up by the weird explosion.

"Ive got a bad feeling about this." said Nami with a hint of sweat running down the side of her head. Mike and John brought there attention to the consumed island.

"whats happening?" Asked Julie shocked at the scene.

"Sorry to bother you but I think we have some business to take care of on that island."

"I agree." said John. The light started to dimmer and faded away. As Ikki saw the Light fade she found the courage to leave the cellar She had concern of what happened outside. She left the cellar and went back to the till. To her relief everyone was still standing but weren't moving a muscle. She found it incredible that these drunken idiots are managing to stand straight.

"Hey is everyone alright? What Happened?" She got no response, instead all of them simultaneously turned to face her making her jump. But then she fell back terrified as soon as there eyes met with hers. Every set of eyes which were set on her were all glowing red, with there iris and pupils missing. There faces held no emotion and looked so pale it was like there brains were just taken out.

"Whats going on? What happened to your eyes. Quit the jokes. Your scaring me." The Crowd remained silent. Ikki was growing in fear by the second. That Strange light had some weird effect. One of the crowd finally showed motion but He then inhaled and screamed a death cry. Then the others Joined. One of the pirate customers snatched a pistol from the table and aimed at Ikki. She screamed and hid behind the counter as a desperate attempt to hide. After finding someone's shadow behind her she took a chance and Ran out of the tavern while shoving the brain dead chasers out of her way. She ran out to others with the others on her tail. She was screaming desperately for help in the public she found that each one of them have the same blood coloured eyes of the others who were chasing her. She kept on running for her life adding more people chasing her as she continued to pass through public. She desperately took a sharp turn into an alley way. The chasers being as gullible and brain dead as they are, just shot past her. Ikki fell to her knees gasping for air trying to recompose herself.

"Why has this happened? I wasnt paid!"

* * *

The Miners inside the cave regained sight after the Light faded from the outside. They were worried about the others as they took the full blast. They met the others with there backs turned. They were glad to not find a scratch on there partners bodies.

"Im glad your all okay. Oh your break times over mates. Time to get on." The others walked over and grabbed there pick axes. The leading Miner just looked confused as they somewhat had trouble picking them up. There hands were shaking like they were trying to resist reaching there pickaxes. They finally lift them from there hinges and walked towards the leader.

"Are you guys alright? You look pale." They didn't respond. They continued to walk towards him. The leader look at the others puzzled by his partners change in manner. One of them stopped right next to him. He gripped his axe tight and Lifted it high in the air, Making his target fall backwards.

"What the hell! What the fuck are you do…." The pickaxes shot down before his last words were recognised and was impaled in the head by it. The rest of the group gasped in terror, Watching there boss losing half of his head and his blood which slapped there faces. The blood was gushing out like a fountain and laid lifeless on the ground.

"BOSS! What on earth are you bastards doing?" He ran over to help his dying partner until he ran face first into another pick axe wielded by another Miner. He yanked his axe from his face, tearing his left eye out in the process and watching him fall in the same position as his boss.

"ANOK!" They took a few steps back, When they saw the rebellious Miners new blood red eyes fixed upon them. There pace started to quicken and wielding there weapons back ready to strike again. The others had no choice but to run for there lives.

* * *

Back with the strawhats:

"It seems like its over." Said Zoro.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Nami."

"It must have been and electrometric wave pulsar cannon." Said John.

Complete silence. And a tumbleweed flew past.

"How did that get there?" Asked Sanji. We all shrugged.

"So whats an electramanolethingy thing?" Asked Luffy.

"Luffy your so fucking gullible." said Mike.

"Thanks." Said Luffy. Everyone laughed while Mike just stared in confusion as It wasn't meant to be a compliment but he let it slide. Okay! Set sail to bark isle!

"Wait Luffy we cant!" yelled Usopp. He then fell down on his stomach. Im suffering from the cant go on island with light bubble decease." Chopper screamed in worry. everyone else sighed while Robin laughed.

"That's a new one." Moaned nami.

"Anyway Mike are you crazy?" Luffy asked innocently.

"Pardon?" Mike said. Luffy then took a fist to the face by Nami and then she covered his mouth, threatening to continue if he doesn't shut up.

"Its nothing mike. Its nothing."

**End of chapter. Please review.**


End file.
